Behind these Emerald Eyes :
by BlackRose-TheDeathofInnocence
Summary: Ok so im contuining it for now. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH : AND ITA-kun will be tourtured bwhaha Ita: NANI? major OC-ness. : Previous story title: Story idea what do you think? Adios mi amigos :
1. Chapter 1

**_Itachi: BlackRose is not cool enough to own any character except her stupid OC's. She is also not cool enough to date me (:_**

**_Blackrose: And ur not cool enough to kill ur annoying brother ITA-KUN (: OR WIN PINGPONG AGAINST UR CLAN!( watch youtube viedo if u have no fucking idea what im talking about) HAHA_**

**_Itachi: *sobs*_**

**_Black Rose: Peace, Love and Empathy (:_**

'_Thoughts'_

"dialect"

*action*

AN: authors note

Chapter 1

SAKURA & KAREN POV

"GET UP SAKU-CHAN!!!!," Karin said cheerfully (AN: and hyper-er-ly) "Fuck u" Sakura mumbled. "ITS 4 AM WERE GONNA B LATEEEE"*Sakura: throws pillow* UGH SHUT UP KARIN" Sakura screamed after throwing the pillow (AN: my, my violent aren't we) _'I swear….any normal person wouldn't have so much energy at 4 am…'_ Sakura inwardly sighed. "IF YOUR NOT READY IM DRINKING YOU HOT CHOCOLATE!!!" "TOUCH MY HOT CHOCOLATE, KARIN, AND I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU UP INTO TINY CHUNKS AND FEED YOU TOO PEAK-A-BOO!" *Karin: pouts/stomps off*

After Karin left Sakura showed and got dressed. She frowned at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a one shoulder- cut off tee shirt that was red. Her black hair reached shoulder length and was perfectly straight…The only thing that Sakura liked was her Emerald eyes…everyone said they look sad but Sakura couldn't see it, they look the same since The Incident happened 12 years ago.

so thats part of CHapter 1 also later on i want to add part of this scence with one of our lovely couples :) so for now i will use fake names

"DONT GO STOP NO YOU CANT LEAVE ME" Moka cried out in her sleep as she trashed around in her bed. 'What??? who is moka screaming at' kyo thought. He got up and went over to moka's bed. "please....dont......" she wimpered. Kyo sar on her bed relizeing she was asleep. He stroked her jet-black hair, and laid down next to her. Instantly mokas body went limp. she then cuddled next to him and inhaled deeply. In her sleep she mumbled "kyo..." 'IS she awake???', kyo worried. "kyo...i love you" she then mumbled in her sleep again. *kyo: shock*

so yea my problem is i suck at writing haha... so R&R plz tell me should i bother contniueing. Por Favor be gentle porque this is my first attempt ever.


	2. AN

Chapter 1 (:


	3. Feild trip

Prologue:  
"WAKE UP SAKURA WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE EILD TRIP BAKA," Karin screeched as she woke me up at an UNGODLY hour. 'Ugh…wait field trip, that means I'm free from Neji!! WHOOO' Oh yea neji is my boyfriend but lately I have gotten bored of him. He's a nice guy but everything is always the same with him. "I'm up I'm up Kami Go get dressed" I instructed Karin. I took a cold shower and got dressed. I studied myself in the mirror. I was wearing Black skinny jeans with a red off-the-shoulder top that matched my pink hair. My emerald eyes were the only thing I like about myself. I put on a denim jacket and waited for Karin in the Living Room.

"FIELD TRIP FIELD TRI-AHHHHH" Karin shrieked. "OMG ITS FREEZING" I cried. GAH! THIS DAY IS GONNA SUCK.

"IM COOOOOOLLLD" i cried. "Penguin Huddle!!!!!!!!!" AJ cried. "No need I'll Keep U Warm" Kiba said hugging me. *sakura: blush* 'intresting hes cute' "Ok then I guess i'll sit with you then" i flirted. "OMG THE BUS" every1 cried in unison. I had never been so happy to see a stupid yellow bus in my entire life. Kiba and i sat in the second to last seat.

**'Inner Sakura: KAMI HE IS CUTE AND A FLIRT TO**

Sakura: 'Who the hell are you'

**Inner Sakura: I am your purest thoughts**

Sakura: I HAVE THOUGHTS?!

**Inner Sakura: Yea ino i was surprised to.**

Sakura: HEY!

**Inner Sakura: xD bye**

_im sorry people but the guy i liked just asked me out and im too excited to write plz review_

_And to my first reviewer thanks! ILY plz let me know ur choice of what you would like._

_And I promise a Chappie Over 4000 words long nxt time_

_PEace,Love, Empahty_

_BLACKROSE_


End file.
